


the hours of love still make shadows

by ilfirin_estel



Series: the spnfemslash pact [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/F, Femslash, S6 Fix-it, spnfemslashpact
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-03
Updated: 2013-08-03
Packaged: 2017-12-22 08:39:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/911170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilfirin_estel/pseuds/ilfirin_estel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No matter how long she stares at his face, the name always stays blank.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the hours of love still make shadows

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for 6.21 (Lisa and Ben deserved better!) and 7.21 (Hester exists! Hester deserved better!)

Lisa finds a photograph in her bedside table of Ben playing catch with a man whose smile doesn’t quite reach his green eyes.

The photo looks like fairly recent—it must be, because the backyard in the background belongs to this house and Ben looks about the same age as he is now. She flips the photo around to see if there’s a date or an inscription, but there’s nothing there.

Just like there’s nothing in her memory of this. She knows this man in the photo, knows she knows him, but no matter how long she stares at his face, the name always stays blank. It’s like there’s a wall in her head she can’t knock down and pounding on it only gives her a headache.

Ben doesn’t recognize the man either. Lisa asks a few friends about the man and they all tell her, “oh, that’s Dean, your ex-boyfriend,” like that’s supposed to make sense. She’s too embarrassed to ask for more details. Embarrassed and scared. She’s afraid there’s something seriously wrong with her.

People can’t be erased from someone’s memory like in that movie with Jim Carrey and Kate Winslet. That’s just not possible.

She goes to a doctor for tests, trying to look for answers there, but there’s nothing to be found. Eventually, she gets so desperate that she prays. She prays she and her son are not crazy. That God will give them a sign.

Two weeks later, a blonde woman appears on her doorstep with tears in her blue eyes. There’s a rigid line in her shoulders that displays the heavy weight of grief.

“I’m sorry,” she says, a note in her voice that brings goosebumps to Lisa’s skin and makes the hair on the back of her neck stand on end. A strange light suddenly flashes behind the woman’s eyes, eerie and otherworldly.

“What are you sorry for?” Lisa finds herself asking instead of something sensible like _who are you, what are you, what do you want._

The woman places strong hands on Lisa’s shoulders and leans forward to press a kiss on Lisa’s brow. Lisa shuts her eyes as a shiver runs down her spine. The woman’s voice drops to a whisper, but there’s a power in the words that Lisa feels, but doesn’t understand. “My brother tried to play God. I am here to fix the mess he made.”

Lisa opens her eyes to find the woman gone, disappeared into thin air.

But that doesn’t matter. Lisa remembers everything now.


End file.
